


Cell Block Tango (HP Remix)

by Raven_Tonks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chicago, Discord: Bellamione Cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Tonks/pseuds/Raven_Tonks
Summary: Just a little music
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Cell Block Tango (HP Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been edited.

And now meet the six merry murderesses of Azkaban. In their rendition of 'Cell Block Tango'!

Chess! Seer! Potter! Uhuh! Crucio! Nargles!  
Chess! Seer! Potter! Uhuh! Crucio! Nargles!  
Chess! Seer! Potter! Uhuh! Crucio! Nargles!

They had it coming, they had it coming  
They only had themselves to blame!  
If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

Chess! Seer! Potter! Uhuh! Crucio! Nargles!

(Hermione)  
You know how some people have skills, Ron had a skill.  
He was very good at playing chess.  
Ron played with my heart like he played his games of chess.  
He made his next move with another woman, so I moved him out a window.  
Checkmate 

He had it coming, he had it coming  
He only had himself to blame!

(Parvati)  
My sister, Padma and I had this double act.  
And my husband, Charles, traveled around with us.  
I was a seer and my sister was a acrobatic. She liked to do 20 acrobatic tricks in a row. It was all very impressive.  
This one night we were in a hotel room boozing having a few laughs. And we ran out of ice, so I went out to go get some.  
Last thing I remember was having a vision then blacking out. I woke up lady to blood being everywhere and my sister and husband dead.

They had it coming, they had it coming!  
They had it coming all along!  
I didn't do it, but if I done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

(Ginny)  
I love Harry Potter. He was a real gryffindor, brave, chivalrous. A real knight in shining armor.  
That was the problem he was always trying to save the wizarding world. Every day he'd go out to save the world, and during that quest he found.. Padma, Cho, Lavender, and Draco.  
I guess you could say we broke up because chivalry was dead. And so was he. 

(Sirius)  
Wgx vuakb o cisquex lx cirs dquoimb, gor vodi emb lx fubrum?  
o kutib sgil ekk biequkx. Tgim xua nas sgor deji cgequfi ud jokkomf laffkir ciceari ud lx kers meli.  
O vuakbm's bu sgor cas xuaqu cuququansib kev rxrsil nas li giqui. O'l sikkomf xua os ver sges ques!

(Hermione)  
But did you do it?

(Sirius)  
Uh uh, not guilty!

(Bellatrix)  
I met Tom Riddle about 15 years ago and he told me he was looking for a partner. I'd go torture and come home and there he was working with Snape.  
Then I found out, partnership my ass! Not only did he see himself as some sort of leader, he never believed in partners ship; one of those Dark Lords apparently.  
So that night when I came home, I dueled him.... some people cant block a curse.

He had it coming, he had it coming  
He took a flower in its prime!  
And then he used it; and he abused it  
It was a murder, but not a crime!

(Luna)  
Now I'm out in the garden picking some berries for the thestral. And storms over my boyfriend Neville infested by nargels. "You've been seeing those nargels again!" he said. And he kept yelling "you've been seeing those nargels again!"  
Then he ran into my trowel he ran into my trowel ten times.

If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!

They had it coming, they had it coming  
They had it coming all along!  
'Cause if they used us, and they abused us  
How could they tell us that we were wrong?

He had it coming, he had it coming  
He only had himself to blame!  
If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same

I betcha you would have done  
The same!


End file.
